Alliance Navy
The Alliance Navy is one of the four main military branches of the Alliance, focusing on space combat. With fleet headquarters located in the Unity system and multiple regional headquarters located in systems like Varandal, they are charged with both launching expeditions into enemy territory, such as the Syndicate Worlds during the Alliance-Syndicate War, as well as defending systems from external threats. Fleets Alliance Fleet A large fleet originally under the command of Admiral Bloch for the purpose of launching an assault on the Syndicate home system, Prime. After failing the initial assault, the fleet eventually returned under the command of Captain John "Black Jack" Geary. After being temporarily promoted to Fleet Admiral, Geary led the fleet to launch a second attack on Prime, which successfully ended the Alliance-Syndicate War. The fleet was later reformed into the Alliance First Fleet. Alliance First Fleet The Alliance First Fleet was formed four weeks after the end of the Alliance-Syndicate War and initially consisted of 297 ships, including 16 battle cruisers and 23 battleships. Commanded by the newly-made Admiral John Geary, the fleet was tasked to go through Syndicate territory, access the status of the Syndicate Worlds, then investigate the mysterious Enigma Race. After returning, the fleet began being split into different task forces to perform a variety of missions, such as escorting the dancers to Earth, rescuing prisoners of war, and handling refugee situations. The fleet was later forced to engage the Defender Fleet after it had gone rogue. Alliance Second Fleet The Alliance Second Fleet was created at the same time as the Alliance First Fleet and Alliance Third Fleet, approximately four weeks after the end to the Alliance-Syndicate Worlds War. The Second Fleet was composed of ships that had remained in Alliance space when the Lost Fleet went on its mission to the Syndic Homeworld. The Second Fleet is responsible for the defense of the Alliance, meaning it will operate solely within Alliance borders. Alliance Third Fleet The Alliance Third Fleet was created at the same time as the Alliance First and Second Fleets, four weeks after the end of the Alliance-Syndicate Worlds War. The Third Fleet's purpose is for training and repair and is comprised of constantly rotating ships from the First Fleet and Second Fleet. Many of the ships in this fleet were recently finished ships. Defender Fleet Created after the end of the Alliance-Syndicate War, the Defender Fleet was constructed in secret in the docks of Unity Alternate. Under the command of Admiral Bloch, the fleet was almost entirely controlled by AIs designed after John Geary. It consisted of nearly two hundred ships, including twenty battle cruisers and twenty battleships, and, thanks to new technologies and lack of crew, were far more maneuverable than normal Alliance ships and had nearly twice the firepower. However, due to complications in the Geary AI, the Defender Fleet ultimately went rogue, requiring it to be destroyed by the Alliance First Fleet. Relationships Alliance Over the century of warring with the Syndicate Worlds, much division has developed between the Navy and the government. Many Alliance officers consider politicians corrupt and useless and some Alliance officers, such as Admiral Bloch and Captain Falco, making plans to overthrow the government entirely. Meanwhile, politicians have virtually no trust in Navy officers, resulting in John Geary nearly getting arrested when he was supposed to first meet the Grand Council. Marines As a whole, the Navy and Marines have a strong relationship, due in large part to their need to work together, with the Navy transporting marines and the marines acting as guards inside ships and performing land operations. Despite this, there are some Navy officers who look down on marines, with the worst believing they need to watch over marines' every action to ensure they don't mess up. Category:Alliance Navy